Brick by Boring Brick
by winggirl6577
Summary: O/C story set after the book ends. In which the mansion mysteriously dissapears and everyone with it, except the gardens. One shot set to the song Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore! O/C character death! And slight paranomal activity


I stepped through the gate and walked into my gardens. Well, not mine exactly, but not anyone else's either. I had found these walled in gardens near an area where a mansion used to stand. This seemed to be all that was left. These gardens had become my sanctuary. I had re-made the paths leading from one room to the next, had weeded most of the patches, and now I had a pretty good crop of vegetables that I sold at the local farmers market.

I was moving into the last room, full of patches I hadn't gotten to yet. I began weeding a new one, digging around the patch, trying to find which vegetable it held. Maybe cucumbers? I hadn't seen any yet in the gardens. With growths like this, though, it could be onions. I paused as the shifting soil revealed a glint of metal. I dug it out and blinked, confused, at the key I now held in my hand. I shrugged and dropped it in the box I used to carry my supplies. I continued my weeding and found that the bulbs I had thought might be onions weren't vegetables at all. They were tulips.

When I came home, I grabbed my gardening things out of the car like usual and dropped them off inside the foyer. But today I stopped before I went to go inside. What was I forgetting? Oh right! The key! I grabbed it from where it had fallen to the bottom of the box. Once I was inside, I stopped in the kitchen to place it in my odds and ends drawer, so I could find out what to do with it later. But for whatever reason, I didn't want to put it in there. I closed the drawer. Something about this key made me want to keep it close. I walked into my bedroom and to my jewelry box where I had a couple of necklace chains I never really used. I slipped the key onto one and clipped it on. It fell nicely onto my chest, almost warm. Probably because I had it in my hand for so long. I promptly forgot about it and went on with the rest of my day.

The next day, I grabbed my box. I drove to the gardens and tended my patches, making sure they had water and collecting the early vegetables. Then, I went and chose another new patch. When I had finally finished it, I went back to the flower bed. It seemed like a few of them were about to bloom. So, I tended them and, when I was done, I sat back on my heels. I heard a chirp and looked up to see a robin. I smiled as it hopped a little, back and forth. Then it flew a ways down the wall and back, then again. I stood and it chirped and repeated the action again. I walked after it a bit and it flew off. Umm, okay I guess…. I turned to look at the gardens. I couldn't believe how much I've been able to do. It was a beautiful place with ivy crawling all over the walls and a fresh breeze from the marsh that came regularly.

I turned toward the inner wall again as the robin twittered at me. The ivy started to sway in the strong breeze and my necklace shifted, startling me, and causing me to look down. As my gaze shifted, something caught my eye. My hand closed on the key to keep it from moving as my eyes locked on something hidden behind the shifting ivy. A door? I moved forward. The door was small, only about chest high on my 5'4" frame. I moved the ivy out of the way to grab the knob and twisted. It was locked. My head tilted to the right as my hand, not holding the ivy, slowly drifted up to grasp the key again. I wonder…

I unclasped the necklace hurriedly and, in one move, inserted the key and smoothly turned it. It worked. I re-clasped the necklace and paused. I thought I heard something like children's laughter, but ignored it. I was completely alone out here. I pushed the door open. Then I froze and gaped at the view. It was a beautiful rose garden! There were vines filled with the delicate flowers climbing from tree to tree forming an amazing canopy. There were the rose bushes and tulips, forming a path down the wall. And others too, snowdrops in cracks in the walls and little blue bells growing in the open spaces. I took a half step forward and gasped as butterfly flew past, almost seeming to glow in the bright sunshine. In fact, everything was glowing.

I walked down the path, amazed that I had never even wondered at the possibility of a… a secret garden in the middle of my sanctuary. I trailed my fingers over the silky petals. As I walked along, I turned a corner and suddenly, everything seemed to expand. There was so much room! And in the distance I could see a beautiful tree. I started running, skipping, and bounding toward the tree. I could tell it was important, I didn't know how, I could just _feel_ it. I started laughing, feeling so full of light, and so free and new. I felt like I was ten again and, when I heard others laughing with me, I didn't care. I reached the tree and stared up into its branches. I noticed one branch that would be perfect to sit on. It even had vines twisted around it, surrounding it with flowers. I started climbing immediately. I reached the limb and crawled toward the middle where the roses grew the thickest.

"Come play with us! Come play with us!" I looked up and saw a girl and two boys swinging their legs and singing. I nodded, of course I would play with them! I turned and sat, swinging my feet with them. _Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow?_ I put my hands on the branch but flinched as one landed on a thorn. Ouch! I brought my hand to my mouth to suck the sore part but stopped in horror as I looked down over the edge of my hand.

I was 20 feet in the air, sitting on a rotted tree branch. I yelped to cover my scream as I shifted and a groan sounded through the wood. Suddenly, I did scream, because a girl had appeared in front of me. Standing in mid-air. She smiled and grabbed the key necklace. With a yank she pulled it off and threw it. I watched in horror as it disappeared over the far wall. The branch let out a threatening crack as one of the boys appeared and walked towards me on the side closest to the trunk I was trapped. I clenched the branch harder as the girl in front of me flickered.

"Come play with us." The girl spoke in the same angelic voice. I shook my head violently as tears started in my eyes. The branch cracked again.

"Come play with us!" Her voice had turned whiney and petulant. I didn't answer this time, just sobbed.

"_Come play with us!"_ She shouted. I shrieked as the branch broke.

It felt like ages before I opened my eyes. I was in the beautiful garden. I turned at the sound of laughter. Then I laughed and ran off to play with my friends. My best friends._ Forever._


End file.
